


We're Already Married

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, No Angst, Remus is so done, Romance, Sirius ships it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, to adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: "Our whole lives we have always told people that we were married. I knew that it wasn't exactly normal but it was always something that filled me with so much affection for you. I have loved you for so long. Longer than I ever realized." Harry took a deep breath as he looked into shining silver eyes.Or...Three-year-old Harry asks little Draco to marry him and they insist to anyone who will listen that they are indeed already married.





	We're Already Married

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another of my tumblr drabbles that got turned into more. I am supposed to be working on an angsty oneshot and all my mind can come up with is all this fluff! Hopefully you enjoy!

                “Harry, you have to go in.” Sirius told his godson firmly. He tried to remain stern but the pleading green eyes of the three-year-old was hard to ignore.

                “What if they don’t like me.” The sniffle and wobbling lip was always his weakness. Merlin, where was Remus when he needed him? “What if no one wants to be my friend?”

                Sirius sighed heavily as he kneeled on the ground and cupped Harry’s cheeks. “You are going to make many friends. Probably too many to count.” He smiled softly at the wonder in those bright eyes. “Even if for some crazy reason, you don’t make a friend, I’ll always be your friend. Isn’t that enough?”

                “No.” Came the quick reply. It had Sirius rolling his eyes at his sassy godson. Harry must get that from Remus.

                “Why can’t Moony be here? He wouldn’t make me go in.”

                That had Sirius dropping his hands in defeat and adopting a pout. “I see how it is, Remus is your favorite.”

                When Harry nodded his head, Sirius let out a playful growl. “You aren’t supposed to agree!” He tickled Harry and relished the joyful squeals the boy released. He couldn’t fault Harry for preferring Remus over him. The werewolf was his favorite person too.

                “If you go in there, I promise that I’ll let you help me cheer up Remus when you get home.” Harry didn’t understand anything about the full moon or what was going on but he was smart enough at his age to know that the full moon makes Remus sad. The man was resting in bed recovering after yesterday’s transformation.

                By the way Harry’s eyes lit up and a soft gasp escaped, he knew that he had won. Despite this, he couldn’t help but pray to any higher power that Harry really would make a friend. Any friend would do.

 

* * *

 

 

                Harry bit his lip sadly as no one seemed to want to talk to him. Why weren’t they nice like Sirius or Moony? He looked towards the window and wondered if he went through it, if he could find which way Sirius went. This wasn’t any fun.

                Just when he was going to get up, a boy sat across from him and Harry gasped loudly. He was _so_ pretty! Almost like the muggle angels.

                “You have pretty eyes!” Harry exclaimed. He smiled when the boy smiled too!

                “Thank you.” The boy’s cheeks had gone a funny color but he still thought it was pretty!

                “You have pwetty eyes too!” The boy with blonde hair said.

                Harry was sure that he had made a friend. He found out that the boy’s name was Draco. Sirius said that he would make many friends but only Draco wanted to talk to him but that was okay.

                There was a funny feeling in his tummy the longer the day passed by. Harry knew that Draco was his best friend and told him so.

                “You are my best fwriend too.” They were eating lunch and Harry wasn’t too sure why Draco’s plate was only filled with gross veggies.

                “Since we are best friends and I really like you, you should marry me!” Harry was positive that Sirius said that was how a marriage worked.

                He tried not to wiggle when pretty grey eyes looked at him. Harry wasn’t sure if Draco would want to be married to him. Had he waited too long to ask?

                “Only if you give me your pudding.”

                Harry looked down at his chocolate pudding as he bit his lip. He really liked pudding but… he liked Draco more. “Okay.” He quickly placed it by the boy so he wouldn’t have to look at it.

                “We are mawried.” Draco whispered with a soft gasp. “I’ve never been mawried.”

                “Me either.”

 

* * *

 

 

                “Draco, we need to talk.” Lucius told his son firmly as he and Narcissa walked into the room.

                “Mhm. Go ahead.” Came the little three-year-old’s distracted voice.

                Lucius rolled his eyes before stepping behind his son and peering down. “What in heaven’s name is _that_?”

                That had Narcissa circling the table and looking at her son’s face. His tongue was peeking out of his lips, eyes were narrowed in concentration while brows were furrowed and he seemed to be drawing _something_ on a spare piece of parchment. She blinked uncertainly at the pure disaster of scribbles that were _everywhere_. If it wasn’t supposed to be a ball of rubbish, she honestly had no idea what her son was attempting to draw.

                “It’s Dobby. Can’t you tell?” Draco looked up with a wobbly lip and sad eyes as he pointed across the room to the house elf. As if the thought of it not looking like Dobby was a disaster.

                Lucius looked over for the first time and noted that the elf was in an odd pose with an apple balancing on his forehead.

                At his arched brows, Dobby hurried to explain. “Master Draco asked Dobby to be his muse.”

                “Is that so?” Lucius drawled with a heavy sigh. “Draco, you can’t order Dobby to play with you.”

                “Why not?”  

                Patience was not Lucius’ strong suit. He looked to the ceiling briefly before shaking his head. “We will have this conversation at a later date. There are more important things to discuss.”

                Draco hummed a little before looking up with wide eyes. “Am I in twouble? If so, Dobby did it.”

                A soft surprised noise emitted from the elf and Narcissa couldn’t help but laugh lightly. “No, you aren’t in trouble and don’t blame Dobby for things he didn’t do.”

                “Sowwy.” Draco apologized as he looked down at his hands.

                “Sorry.” Lucius corrected. For some reason, pronouncing R’s were hard for his son.

                Draco’s brows were pinched in confusion. “That’s what I said.”

                “No, you said—” Lucius paused as he decided to let it go. “Nevermind. What I have been _trying_ to tell you is that we have come to discuss a pureblood tradition with you.”

                That had Draco’s expression souring. “No thanks.”

                Narcissa covered her mouth as she tried muffling her laughter. Salazar, she loved her son.

                “Draco.” The hard tone of his voice had his son straightening up and giving him a serious look. _Finally_.

                “When you come of age, you will be drawn into a marriage contract. This is something that most purebloods do and it is a standing tradition of the Malfoy family.” Lucius shot is wife a look when she crossed her arms. He knew that she didn’t agree and wanted Draco to find his own spouse but that wasn’t the plan.

                “I’m alweady mawried.” Draco interrupted excitedly!

                Lucius blinked rapidly. “You want to run that by me again?”

                “Hawwy asked me to mawwy him today! I said I would if he let me have his pudding. He did!”

                “And who pray tell is Hawwy?” Lucius shuddered at the pronunciation.

                “Hawwy is my best fwriend. He has pwetty eyes and he said I do too! We are mawried.”

                Narcissa smirked at her husband. “You hear that? He’s already married. Looks like that marriage contract is moot.”

                “Narcissa, you can’t possibly—”

                She stood up rapidly, holding out her hand for her son to take. “I can and I will. You want to explain to your son why he can’t marry his best friend? Because if so, you can deal with the aftermath.”

                Draco looked between them rapidly. “But…” His eyes filled with tears. “We alweady mawried.” The sniffle he released had Lucius closing his eyes. “Tomorrow’s the anni- anniver-” He scrunched up his nose as he looked to Narcissa for help.

                “Anniversary?” She offered picking him up and holding him close.

                Draco nodded rapidly as he wiped his eyes. “Yes. I want to give him a gift.”

                Narcissa smiled softly. “How about we go see if we can have one of the house elves cook him something. What kind of desserts does he like?”

                “Tweacle tawrt.”

                Lucius watched his wife and son walk out of the room with a shake of his head. He looked over and noticed that Dobby was still in the same awful pose. “Cease that at once.”

                When the elf let out a noise of relief, Lucius rolled his eyes. “What are the chances that I’ll get my way in the end?”

                He knew that Dobby couldn’t lie to him, so he was interested in hearing the response.

                The *pop* of the elf’s departure was heard and it had Lucius putting his face in his hands. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

 

* * *

 

 

                 Remus tried not to fall asleep as he waited for Harry to come back from Wizard Lessons for the Youth. His muscles were aching and he hadn’t been able to sleep much at all but there was no way he was going to miss hearing about the first day of lessons.

                When the sound of the floo whooshed, he sat up straighter and looked around for the wild boy he knew was going to whiz in any moment.

                “Moony!” The yell came before the boy did. He barely had enough time to prepare himself before he was catching a wild mess of limbs that surely must represent a child.

                “How were your lessons?” Remus asked as he settled Harry more comfortably in his arms.

                “I got married!”

                There was a deafening silence that filled the room as he snapped his eyes to Sirius who seemed to be amused. “What kind of school are we sending him to?”

                Sirius barked out a laugh as he sat at the kitchen table across from Remus. “Harry not only made a best friend but also found himself a husband.” He grinned when Remus’ eyes narrowed at him. “It was adorable. You should have seen them holding hands when I went to pick up Harry. They were inseparable.”

                Remus sighed before looking down at Harry. “Who’s the lucky boy?”

                “Draco! He has pretty eyes! He said I do too but I think his are better.”

                That had Remus blinking rapidly. “Draco as in Draco Malfoy?” He ignored Harry’s nod of agreement and locked eyes with Sirius. He bit his lip in indecision. He didn’t want to write off the boy just because of who his parents were but he worried about Harry.

                “Before you say anything.” Sirius started with a hand up. “I think you need to see them together before making any decisions. Because they really are inseparable.”

                Remus let Harry down when the boy began to wiggle in boredom. He watched him leave the kitchen distractedly. “Maybe it’s a faze. Or just a first crush.”

                “Maybe.” Sirius offered with his hands folded on the table. “I myself had a first crush. It wasn’t that young but I did have one.”

                “How did you get over it?” Remus asked curiously, looking back at the other man.

                Sirius smiled softly. “I married him.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Remus’ forehead.

                Several skipped heartbeats later and Remus was able to smile at his husband. “I guess we have a son in-law to welcome to the family.”

                That had Sirius going through another round of laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

                “Okay, but they can’t touch him.” Harry’s stern voice had Remus rolling his eyes. The brunette may be seven but he was showing startlingly weird personality traits.

                “And why is that? We are just going to a birthday party.”

                Harry frowned. “Because Draco is _my_ best friend. We are already married.”

                The last bit had been said as a reminder. As if Remus had somehow forgotten this. As if Harry and Draco _didn’t_ say this constantly.

                “No one wants your husband.” Sirius spoke up from the table as he tried to get a handle on the stupid wrapping paper. The damn spell had never been one of his strong suits.

                “I do.” Harry replied firmly with a narrowing of his eyes.

                Sirius rolled his eyes as he lifted his hands in a placating manner.

 

 

* * *

 

               

                 “What if he doesn’t want to be my friend if I get into Gryffindor?” Harry whispered as he huddled in the fort Sirius built him.

                Sirius huffed in part exasperation but mainly pain as he tried to find a comfortable spot inside the damn fort. Why hadn’t he made this bigger? His wand was somewhere on the table and he could barely breathe let alone move to find it. Wasn’t Harry getting too old for forts? Eleven seemed like a good age to quit. Because Sirius just couldn’t take much more of this.

                “We both know that he will always be your friend. You two are hardly seen without each other.” He paused as he stretched out his legs, accidentally kicking the leg of a chair.

                “Besides, aren’t you married?” Despite the long-time joke, he knew that Draco and Harry weren’t always going to just be best friends. If they ended up with different partners later on in life, this really would crush Sirius. He had loved the idea of the two of them together since the day he found them cuddled up on Harry’s first day of school.

                When no answer came, Sirius peered over at his godson and smiled at the red flush to his cheeks.

                “Yeah.” Harry whispered. “We are already married.”

 

* * *

 

 

                “What if I am in Gryffindor?” Harry asked as he peered into Draco’s eyes worriedly.

                Draco sighed. “We both know that you are already going to be placed in Gryffindor. It’s in your reckless nature.” He peered curiously at the way green eyes seemed to sadden.

                “You’ll still be my best friend.”

                The way Harry’s eyes shined took Draco’s breath away and he had to look away before he said something silly. “Besides, we are already married.” Despite it being a childhood joke, it was something they both liked to tell people and it was just something special between the two of them.

                Harry’s bright grin had Draco smiling back softly as he laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder and watched the passing scenery through the train window.

 

* * *

 

 

                “What’s your problem?” Harry snarled angrily as he pushed Draco up against the wall. “You’ve been nastier than usual lately.”

                Draco wanted to deny this or even accuse the Gryffindor of lying but Harry knew him better than anyone else and would see right through this.

                “I don’t like the way Weaslette looks at you. She irks my very being.”

                The slack jawed expression was not something that Draco had seen on Harry’s face too often. If this wasn’t a serious topic, he might have smirked.

                “Ginny is just Ron’s little sister. I don’t even know her. Definitely not enough to like her like that.”

                Draco said nothing as he looked down at his immaculate nails, fighting the urge to just turn away. “That doesn’t stop her from liking you.”

                Harry rolled his eyes. “Right. Just as I can’t control the way Parkinson looks at you.”

                That had Draco curling his mouth up in distaste. “You are delusional. Pansy does _not_ like me.” He didn’t like the disbelieving look in Harry’s eyes. “Besides, we are already married.”

                Harry blushed as he looked down at his feet. “Yeah. We are.”

 

* * *

 

 

                The moment Dumbledore released them after finding out that there would be a ball, Harry sprang out of his seat and ran over to the Slytherin table.

                A few laughs could be heard when he was panting right next to Draco but he ignored this because his best friend was smiling warmly at him and what did they matter anyways?

                “Draco, you are going to go to the ball with me, right?”

                The quiet of the previous loud room was a little ominous and Harry tried not to let that get to him.

                Draco’s eyes were shining with something that Harry wasn’t sure he could decipher. There wasn’t anything that would make him think his friend would say no, so there was that.

                “I would love to.” The soft reply had Harry grinning before he hugged Draco close to him.

                “Good, because I would’ve had to divorce you if you said no.” Harry joked as he ignored the way his stomach was fluttering rapidly.

                “Divorce?” Parkinson’s grating voice interrupted.

                Harry narrowed his eyes at her as he adopted a polite smile. “Yes, we are married. Didn’t you know that?” He looked over to Draco and could tell by the way silver eyes were shining in mirth that his friend knew he had said that just to get on her nerves.

                Ah well. He was going with Draco to the ball and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco cornered Harry in the astronomy tower. “You going to tell me why you are avoiding me?” He demanded to know. It was easy to hide his hurt behind a wall of anger. Harry was his best friend and the brunette hadn’t said more than a few sentences to him in weeks.

                “I’m not—”

                “Don’t lie to me!” Draco snarled angrily. “I thought I meant more to you than that. If you don’t want to be my friend than have the bloody Gryffindor courage to tell me.”

                With his heart breaking he turned around rapidly to return to the Slytherin common room.

                “Wait!” Harry begged.

                Draco paused but didn’t turn around. It was too hard to look at Harry’s eyes and not melt. He had to be strong.

                “It’s not that I don’t want to be your friend.” It was said with so much conviction that Draco couldn’t help but turn to peer at his best friend. “It’s just that—I—the thing is—”

                Harry wasn’t the most articulate but he had never seen the brunette quite like this. “What is it?”

                A deep breath was released before Harry looked directly into his eyes. It had Draco’s breath leaving rapidly as it caught in his throat.

                “I love you.” Harry whispered. “And I don’t know how to handle that. I love everything about you and I think I always have but it scares me. I have all these thoughts and feelings about you and I can’t organize them. Seeing you is hard because I want to be near you but my worries nag at me until I leave you alone. I’m just a mess and this is just all so _hard_.”

                “You think this is easy on me?” Draco countered harshly. “I have loved you since before I could properly pronounce your name.” His tone was just as soft and just as quiet. He took several steps forward until they were inches from each other.

                “I hate seeing all of those girls surround you. They see your name and that’s it. They don’t care about your obsession with anything that has sugar in it. They don’t care about your love of sad books. They don’t even know that you pick out the strawberries from desserts that have the fruit in it. They don’t notice the way your eyes light up every time you get on a broom. They don’t know that you used to dream of being a muggle trash collector as a child.”

                “I thought we decided that that _never_ happened.” Harry interrupted with a glare.

                Draco smirked as he lifted a hand to place it on a tanned cheek. “They don’t know you like I do. They don’t love you, like I do.” He leaned forward until their lips were _almost_ pressed up against each other.

                “Besides, we are already married.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Sirius read the letter twice before he ran to find Remus. “You are never going to guess what Harry just wrote.”

                Remus’ eyes were narrowed in concentration as he looked over invoices for his bookshop. “Did he pass his Potions assignment?”

                That had Sirius’ face souring. “Who cares about that?” He grinned at the reproachful look Remus sent his way. “No, this is better.” He thrusted the letter at him but decided to ruin this by telling him anyways.

                “Harry and Draco are now boyfriends.”

                Remus smiled softly as he read Harry’s excited words and quick retelling of the events that led up to this new development.

                “If they ever break up, I’ll be heartbroken.”

                The statement had Remus peering up at his husband with an arched brow. “Don’t you mean Harry will be heartbroken?”

                “Yeah.” Sirius said slowly. “That’s what I meant.”

                Remus sighed heavily at the fact that Sirius was too invested in Harry’s love life. “Soon, they’ll be getting married.” He joked as he set the letter to the side and began looking over his invoices once again.

                “They already are.” Sirius corrected with a goofy grin when Remus glared at him.

                _Yeah_. Way too invested.

 

* * *

 

 

               Harry's stomach was twisting into a million different emotions and all of them were threatening to come up and choke him. It was now or never.

              "Draco." He began as he locked onto shocked silver eyes. The ring he had spent _ages_ picking out was gleaming in his hands, almost like a beacon.

               "You have been my best friend since we were tiny. When no one wanted to be my friend, you were there and you really are the best friend I could ever ask for."

               A shaky breath from Draco had Harry continuing on, hoping that he would get the answer he desperately needed.

              "Our whole lives we have always told people that we were married. I knew that it wasn't exactly normal but it was always something that filled me with so much affection for you. I have loved you for so long. Longer than I ever realized." He took a deep breath and recalled the same words he had once told Draco as a child.

              "Since we are best friends and I really like you, you should marry me."

 

* * *

 

 

                Draco’s heart beat rapidly as he looked at the ring Harry presented him. His boyfriend had just asked him to marry him and for the first time in a long time, Draco was speechless.

                Harry was always his forever. Since the moment the brunette sat next to him at Wizard Lessons for the Youth and complimented his eyes.

                If it wasn’t for the fact that they were older, Draco would think he was experiencing Déjà vu. This was the second time he was on the receiving end of Harry’s proposals and it filled him with just as much excitement as the first time.  

                “Only if you give me your pudding.”

                Harry laughed loudly as he leapt at Draco, twirling him in the air. Draco couldn’t help but throw his head back and let out his own loud laughter. It was freeing and utterly beautiful to know that he would be married to his best friend.

                “Besides.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear after they calmed down enough to hold onto each other. “We are already married.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Harry nearly ran to the front door, dragging Draco along with him.

                “Love, wait.” Draco called breathlessly. “Running is beneath us. It’s not elegant.”

                That had Harry rolling his eyes but slowed his pace until they made it to the front porch. He knocked loudly and repeatedly until an annoyed Sirius opened the door.

                The annoyance slipped away at the sight of them and Harry couldn’t help but launch himself at his godfather.

                “Woah pup, relax. It’s good to see you too.”

                “Where’s Remus?” Harry looked around the room rapidly.

                Sirius sighed heavily. “I see nothing has changed. He is still your favorite.”

                There was no way to deny that without lying but Harry thought his smirk was answer enough.

                “I always knew I was your favorite.” Remus said in amusement as he came into the living room to see who had been at the door. “What’s with the excitement? We weren’t expecting you both for a few more days.”

                Harry exchanged an excited look with Draco before looking back to the only parental figures he’s ever had.

                “Draco and I are getting married!” He pulled the blonde to him and couldn’t help but lean in and press a sweet but gentle kiss to Draco’s lips.

                Remus shared a confused look with Sirius before tentatively clearing his throat.

                “I thought you were already married.”

                Draco grinned widely as he tightened his hold on Harry’s hands. “Yeah, we already are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little Harry and Draco are adorable and I can't stop smiling. I really liked writing this. Hopefully you all liked it too!
> 
>  
> 
> [If you are interested in my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xx-thedarklord-xx)


End file.
